Episode 4 1/27/11 (Morning Stream)
The Morning Stream: Episode 4: 1/24/11 Opening Talk Brian impersonates Stewie from Family Guy. Clocks under glass, Olive Garden, and Stroganoff. DJs play Freebird when they have to use the bathroom. News *Mark Zuckerberg gets his facebook page hacked. Hacker puts a plug to his own blog on the page. Scott and Brian suggest what a malicious hacker might post. *The Morning Stream lacks show notes. Bib Fortuna has a dumb name. *MTV backs its contraversial teen drama Skins as advertisers pull out. Imagine the title "pornography prober" on your business card. Why did H&R Block advertise on Skins in the first place? : Calls: *George from Wyoming doesn't watch that crap. *James is a fan of Skins, remarks at L'Oreal backing the racier UK version, but pulling out of the tamer US version. *Firefox saw a few minutes, involving a guy yelling at his son. *Rep. Dennis. Kucinich sues for oral injuries for an errant olive pit. Hosts are not impressed by his fragile well-being. Scott tells restaurant horror stories, but suggests $150,000 is steep for a broken tooth. *Huge Monitor Lizard found wandering the streets of Riverside. News services are phoning it in. *Face exercise, Cheeks of Steel : Scam, or fountain of youth? : Calls: *Andreas from Sweden and New York says hi. *Blackbeard's sword possibly found. *Ted Haggard is bisexual. He talks about masturbation a lot. And he is gross. Mashup Interstitial Notorius B.I.G. vs. Miley Cyrus. Party & bull **** Celebrity Poop *The Academy Awards 2011 lacks diversity. Doubts arise as to whether it's a bad thing. *Michael Fastbender to star in Prometheus. Scott likes the actor. The series will share the universe with The Alien and Predator. : Calls *Jack from Portland is gay and not at all bothered that there are no gay Star Trek Characters. Soft "g" sound in .gif. URL not pronounced "earl." *Keith from Maine recommends Felicia Day's Red Cover Interstitial Santeria by Sublime, performed by Washington Therapy Thursday Video game and facebook "addiction" are not uncommon. *Randall dates younger women who consistently leave him. Wendi suggests he look out for themes, reoccuring events in relationships, seeing it as feedback. Try to understand why these repeating elements keep happening; draw a timeline. Then "work on you." *John from Calgary criticizes the definition of addiction. Wendi acknowledges that addiction is real, and is a spectrum of the percieved need for a change in how a person feels. Each person and each substance has a different level by which they tend to get addicted, or to cause addiction, respectively. When perceived needs, such as for escape, cause a person to neglect more important aspects of his life and relationships, that is when it becomes a product that requires adjustment. The solution to the need for escape is communicate with loved ones to set expectations, and make sure everyone gets their needs met. Weird Web Strawberry Pop Tart Blowtorches. Last updated in 1996, this site gives step-by-step instructions to convert a toaster into a blowtorch. Randomopedia Curdling - If you're making your own cheese, don't forget this process. Word of the Day Doily - submitted by Scott Johnson Mailbag *Dave recommends MTVU, which has all music videos, with obscure stuff. For those who like music in their videos Closing Mashup Lady Gaga vs. Metallica - 2010 Best of Booty Collection Category:The Morning Stream